


Red Speckles

by Floyd_Does_Writing



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Beta Read, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Yandere, Yandere Floyd Leech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29769138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floyd_Does_Writing/pseuds/Floyd_Does_Writing
Summary: Floyd is a yandere but I don't describe him actually killing people and it's more just the atmosphere★Written while listening to Jazmin Bean and Melanie Martinez music★
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Floyd Leech
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Red Speckles

Speckles of red decorated the school uniform of the Octavinelle second-year, Floyd Leech. Nobody paid attention to the mysterious red speckles; they were mostly scared of his reaction to the question. Floyd was a loose canon, that's for sure. But this sight was sure to be giving the other students more than a small reason to be scared of him. There were quite a lot of sudden and mysterious disappearance of several students, but nobody was able to connect these to Floyd. Were they scared of him? Definitely. They didn't even dare to look at him in any way that could make the tall eel come after them.

But it wasn't them he was after. It wasn't him who he was protecting. He was protecting his beloved boyfriend, the head of his Dorm and childhood friend, Azul Ashengrotto. Everyone who looked at him the wrong way, everyone who tried to flirt with him, everyone who tried to hurt him — Floyd would come up to the person, smiling sweetly before taking these pathetic, useless smallfry out: Bashing their heads in with a bat, a pipe, or any blunt object he could find; slicing their necks; stabbing them directly in the chest; any way he could keep his beloved Azul all to himself.

Nobody suspected a thing that Floyd was the one who was taking everyone out. That is, not until Riddle saw Floyd standing over a bloody heap, holding a baseball bat covered in blood and nails.

"Floyd," Riddle started, his tone full of fear, "wh... what are you...-?!"

"Ah, Goldfishie...~," Floyd began, not even looking at Riddle, "I'm taking out all the smallfry that dare try to take my Azul away from me... at any cost. If you try to stop me, or tell the Headmaster, it will be YOUR head that's been offed. I don't want to hurt my pretty little Goldfishie, though, so please behave~!"

Riddle swallowed hard. "Alright, Floyd. I'll keep your secret for you."

Riddle was too scared and creeped out to remain in this area, so he ran away, fast as he could. Straight into Heartslabyul, straight into his Dorm room, straight into the private bathroom he received due to being the Dorm head. He definitely broke several Rules of the Queen of Hearts in his panic, but he didn't care. He washed his face several times, trying to get the sight of the bloody heap out of his mind, trying to forget the sickly-sweet tone Floyd spoke in despite having taken a life.... The worst part is, Floyd seemed like he was used to it. Riddle was actually genuinely terrified of Floyd for the first time in his life.

Azul and Floyd were cuddling with each other, wearing pajamas and wrapped tight in a fluffy blanket. Azul didn't necessarily condone Floyd's methods of making sure the octopus remained the eel's, but he also didn't necessarily condemn them, either. He appreciates Floyd's dedication and protective, possessive nature. He feels secure having someone with such a personality as his boyfriend. Knowing Floyd was there to protect him, to keep him safe and secure — he couldn't care what the methods Floyd used were. He truly appreciated how someone could take such dedication to someone such as him. Not even Jade cared this much about him, so knowing Floyd cared enough to be like this for him made him feel needed.

Azul never questions the red speckles on Floyd's clothing. Azul never questions the strange assortment of both blunt objects and sharp objects. Azul doesn't feel the need to. He loves it. He loves when Floyd comes back with the scent of blood floating around him. He feels safer each time.

The red speckles on Floyd are done out of his love for his Azul.


End file.
